Noise
Digital Ryoji Ikeda Glitch Maggy Almao Antiquated Technology Urban Ecology: Birds sing at a higher pitch in urban noise Great tits hit the high notes to ensure that their mating calls are heard above the city's din. The ongoing spread of urban areas, highways and airports throughout the world makes anthropogenic noise almost omnipresent. We have found that urban great tits (Parus major) at noisy locations sing with a higher minimum frequency, thereby preventing their songs from being masked to some extent by the predominantly low-frequency noise. Link Physics Irreversibility and Generalized Noise A relation is obtained between the generalized resistance and the fluctuations of the generalized forces in linear dissipative systems. This relation forms the extension of the Nyquist relation for the voltage fluctuations in electrical impedances. The general formalism is illustrated by applications to several particular types of systems, including Brownian motion, electric field fluctuations in the vacuum, and pressure fluctuations in a gas. Link Noise Induced Transitions In this paper I will deal with the effect of external random perturbations, “noise”, on chemical systems and other open nonlinear systems. As a concrete example let us consider a CSTR. This is an open system and as such subject to external constraints, namely the concentrations of the chemical species in the feed streams, the flow rate, the stirring rate, the temperature, and the incident light intensity in the case of a photochemical reaction. These external constraints characterize the state of the environment of the open system and will, in general, fluctuate more or less strongly. Such environmental fluctuations are particularly important for natural systems; here random fluctuations are always present and their amplitude is not necessarily small as in laboratory systems. In the latter systems the experimenter will of course try to minimize the effect of random perturbations, though it is impossible to eliminate noise completely. Clearly, random external noise is ubiquitous in open systems, but this fact by itself would hardly warrant a systematic study of the effects of external fluctuations. The question is whether noise is more than a mere nuisance we have to live with. Is there any hope of finding interesting physics? The intuitive, and wrong, answer would be negative: The system averages out rapid fluctuations and the only trace of external noise would be a certain fuzziness in the state of the system. Of course, if the state of the system becomes unstable, the fluctuations initiate the departure from the unstable state. Then the dynamics of the system take over and the system evolves to a new stable state. Link Finance "Noise" The effects of noise on the world, and on our views of the world, are profound. Noise in the sense of a large number of small events is often a causal factor much more powerful than a small number of large events can be. Noise makes trading in financial markets possible, and thus allows us to observe prices for financial assets. Noise causes markets to be somewhat inefficient, but often prevents us from taking advantage of inefficiencies. Noise in the form of uncertainty about future tastes and technology by sector causes business cycles, and makes them highly resistant to improvement through government intervention. Noise in the form of expectations that need not follow rational rules causes inflation to be what it is, at least in the absence of a gold standard or fixed exchange rates. Noise in the form of uncertainty about what relative prices would be with other exchange rates makes us think incorrectly that changes in exchange rates or inflation rates cause changes in trade or investment flows or economic activity. Most generally, noise makes it very difficult to test either practical or academic theories about the way that financial or economic markets work. We are forced to act largely in the dark. Distraction Is Noise Always Bad? Exploring the Effects of Ambient Noise on Creative Cognition This paper examines how ambient noise, an important environmental variable, can affect creativity. Results from five experiments demonstrate that a moderate (70 dB) versus low (50 dB) level of ambient noise enhances performance on creative tasks and increases the buying likelihood of innovative products. A high level of noise (85 dB), on the other hand, hurts creativity. Process measures reveal that a moderate (vs. low) level of noise increases processing difficulty, inducing a higher construal level and thus promoting abstract processing, which subsequently leads to higher creativity. A high level of noise, however, reduces the extent of information processing and thus impairs creativity. Health Noise Pollution Is Hurting Your Heart Two new studies published in the British Journal of Medicine, conducted on different continents, have found that people living close to airports are at an increased risk for heart disease, due to the constantly elevated levels of noise they're subjected to. Link How does background noise affect our concentration? Understanding exactly how the brain encodes and stores memories is one of the central, unsolved mysteries in neuroscience. Currently the most widely accepted theory is long-term potentiation (LTP)—the lasting communication established between two neurons when they are stimulated simultaneously. Link Noise pollution: non-auditory effects on health Noise is a prominent feature of the environment including noise from transport, industry and neighbors. Exposure to transport noise disturbs sleep in the laboratory, but not generally in field studies where adaptation occurs. Noise interferes in complex task performance, modifies social behavior and causes annoyance. Studies of occupational and environmental noise exposure suggest an association with hypertension, whereas community studies show only weak relationships between noise and cardiovascular disease. Aircraft and road traffic noise exposure are associated with psychological symptoms but not with clinically defined psychiatric disorder. In both industrial studies and community studies, noise exposure is related to raised catecholamine secretion. In children, chronic aircraft noise exposure impairs reading comprehension and long-term memory and may be associated with raised blood pressure. Further research is needed examining coping strategies and the possible health consequences of adaptation to noise. Link Noise Pollution: A Modern Plague The WHO has documented seven categories of adverse health effects of noise pollution on humans. Much of the following comes from the WHO Guideline on Community Noise and follows its format.1 The guideline provides an excellent, reasonably up-to-date, and comprehensive overview of noise-related issues, as do the other recent reviews on this subject. Link Critical Theory Immersion into Noise Online Book Noise Matters Towards an Ontology of Noise Link